George
George is a steamroller who vows to destroy the railway. Bio George was built in 1903. He always held a grudge against engines. In 1960-61, he was used for maintenance work on the Skarloey Railway. Sir Handel, being cocky, tried standing up to him. This did not go well, as one day the two accidentally collided by Glennock. George was subsequently moved to another location. In 1991, George was brought to work on the Ffarquhar Branch, where again, did not get on well with the engines, especially Daisy. In 1998, things got worse when George was turning an old branch line into a road. He convinced the workmen to carelessly tarmac a crossing, which caused Thomas to derail and crash into a barn, and blocked Duck from moving his trucks away from the main line at Crosby, which resulted in Gordon colliding with the truck and destroying it. Luckily, no one was injured, but The Fat Controller was furious with these disturbances and punished George by taking him off of the roads for a week to be used as machinery at the lumber mill. In May of 2014, George had his worse accident yet. When the crossing just outside Wellsworth was having it's gates repaired, George took some very poor advice from Bulgy to jump crossings. This almost caused an accident with Edward and Spencer. One day, George tried doing it when Gordon was coming, but his back roller got stuck on the rails. Gordon rammed into George, splitting him in half and throwing the remains in the two bushes. George is apparently still being repaired from it. Trainz Models The model used is SI3D's 2012 model of George from NWR Origins onwards. Before, SI3D's 2006 model was used. Basis George is based on a 1903 Aveling and Porter R10 class steamroller named "Thistledown", formerly owned by the Reverend Teddy Boston, who also owned the traction engine that Trevor is based on. However, George's design more closely resembles that of an Aveling-Barford roller, as evidenced by the non-spoked wheels, smaller flywheel, and side-bunkers. Personality George is extremely grumpy and despises the railway. For him to smile (at a good cause) is extremely rare. Appearances The Engines of Sodor Season 1 * Bill and Ben the Brave Brothers of Brendam Season 2 * Toad the Lucky Brake Van (cameo) * The Road Rebel with Rollers Season 3 * A Breakthrough Discovery (original script) Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Railway Series The Slopes of Culdee Fell * Godred the Number 1 NWR Origins Season 1 * Splendid Red (cameo) Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Remakes * Bye George! Voice actor(s) * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Episode IV-Present Television Appearances George first appeared in the Season 4 episode Steamroller and had 2 major roles in Season 5. After that, he made cameo appearances in Seasons 6-10 and the special The Great Discovery. He also made a non-speaking role in the special Calling All Engines. He was going to appear in Thomas and the Magic Railroad but was cut from the final script. Trivia * George was the first road character to have a main role in The Engines of Sodor. * He was going to appear in A Breakthrough Discovery, having Oliver's role of falling through the bunker. He was taken out during script writing and replaced by Oliver (who had already been in the script) because the Pack's job did not seem like a job that would use a steamroller. * George's voice resembles that of American jazz singer Louis Armstrong, though not intentional. This ended up giving T1E2H3 a sore throat as a result. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Awdry Characters Category:Road Vehicles